Amor entre dos Black
by Dani Dixon 09
Summary: Ambos de la misma sangre, la misma familia. Ambos se aman pero ninguno lo dirá primero hasta que el otro lo acepte. Luego de idas y vueltas, los jóvenes Black, descubren que están hechos el uno para el otro.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Amor entre dos Black"**_

_-¡Avada Kedavra!-_

Un simple maleficio acabo con la vida de dos brujos en la Sala de los Misterios.

-¡NO!-gritaba una joven Metamorfamaga, al ver que sus padres caían en aquel misterioso arco. Bellatrix Lestrange, sonreía enormemente ante lo que había hecho. Había acabado con la vida de su hermana menor, Primm Black, y de su detestado primo, Sirius.

*.*.*.*

_Año 1976:_

_Era una tarde de invierno, el cielo estaba prácticamente negro, una tormenta se acercaba. En el interior de, Grimmauld Place, una discusión entre hermanas se hacía presente._

_-Te dije que no, ¿Qué es lo difícil de entender, Primm?- preguntaba, Narcissa, harta de que su hermana menor le pregunte siempre lo mismo._

_-¿Qué tiene de malo, Cissy? Solo será por esta vez.- rogaba la joven Metamorfamaga._

_-¿Qué pasa si mamá o Bella se enteran? No quiero ser parte de esto, sé que habrá problemas y lo que menos quiero es tenerlos sobre mi.- la joven se dio por vencida tratando de convencer a su hermana de que la acompañe a Londres Muggle._

_Resignada, se sentó frente a la ventana mirando como las gotas caían del oscuro cielo, el viento arrasaba ferozmente las hojas del suelo, no había ni una persona en la calle._

_-¿Por qué no me dejan ir sola a Londres? Soy bastante capaz de cuidarme sola y no tener a nadie cuidándome la espalda, después de todo soy una Slytherin.- murmuraba, cambiando constantemente su color de cabello._

_-Serás de Slytherin, pero si alguien te atacase no dudarías en ponerte a llorar.- asustada se dio vuelta encontrándose con los ojos grises de su primo._

_-No es cierto, soy capaz de… olvídalo.- se levantó del sillón que estaba junto a la ventana y empezó a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca, con Sirius detrás._

_-Sé el camino, no me pienso perder.- espetó ella sin mirarlo._

_-Solo quiero asegurarme.- él se adelantó, despeinándola._

_Al llegar, tomo un libro sobre hechicería del siglo V, se sentó en un sillón verde esmeralda, con el enorme libro sobre sus piernas. En frente Sirius, se acomodó de una manera que a Primm se le hacía imposible no verlo de reojo. Cada tanto ella levantaba la vista encontrándose con una sonrisa socarrona de parte de su primo._

_-¿No tienes nada más interesante que hacer, que quedarte sentado como un idiota?- pregunto ella sin levantar la vista de las paginas amarillentas del libro._

_-Podría pero, es mejor molestarte a ti.- se levantó y se situó al lado de la ahora pelirosa._

_Primm, trato de no hacerle caso y continuar con su lectura, cada vez se le hacía más difícil debido a que Sirius jugaba con sus mechones que cambiaban a cada rato de color._

_-¡Primm!- llamo Bellatrix desde la sala._

_Sin pensarlo, dejo el libro y quiso salir de la biblioteca pero otra vez, su primo, se lo impedía._

_-Ya Sirius, no es ningún juego, déjame salir.- trato de empujarlo pero se le hacía difícil._

_-Sal si quieres, yo solo me quiero quedar parado aquí.- contesto el de ojos grises cruzándose de brazos._

_-Vas a hacer que Bella se enoje conmigo.- los ojos de la Metamorfamaga, cambiaron a un color ambarino, dándole una lastimosa mirada a su primo. Él se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar._

_-¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando.- preguntó, Bella, cuando la encontró. Primm no respondió y se limitó a seguirla hasta su habitación. Esa noche era especial, según los padres de Primm, esa noche se conocería con quien casarían a la joven Metamorfamaga._

_-¿Hay algún pretendiente que sea lo bastante adecuado para mí?- pregunto mientras Bella se encargaba de encontrarle el vestido perfecto._

_-Todos son buenos, pero date cuenta que lo que tú llamas amor, no existe en este tipo de matrimonios.- respondió, la mayor, sacando un hermoso vestido negro._

_Bella beso la mejilla de su hermana y salió dejándole privacidad para que se cambiara. Primm respiró hondo y se levantó de su cama para ir a cambiarse al baño. El vestido era bastante simple. Tenía finos tirantes, una cinta en la cintura y era largo hasta por encima de las rodillas. La Metamorfamaga se miró por última vez al espejo, pero se detuvo a contemplarse a sí misma. Solo tenía 15 años, e iba a ser obligada a casarse._

_-Estás hermosa.- dijo una voz detrás de ella._

_Giro lentamente, hasta toparse con los ojos de su hermana._

_-Me dijeron que te acompañe hasta el salón. No falta mucho para que lleguen los invitados.-_

_-No entiendo porque tanta prisa en conseguirme un esposo, solo tengo quince años, aún me falta mucho por conocer. Creo que Andy, es la única que se opondría a esto.-la Metamorfamaga, se sentó un pequeño sillón y apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas._

_-Nosotras estamos destinadas a esto, Primm.-Narcissa se arrodillo frente a ella._

_-¿Por qué?- la mayor no respondió, solo se limitó a tomar la mano de su hermana y juntas bajar a la sala._

_-Solo te diré que cuando encuentres a alguien especial, sabrás que es el correcto.-murmuró Narcissa, acomodándole un moño sobre su colorida melena._

_-¿Y cómo sabré que es el indicado?- ella la tomo del mentón haciendo que lo mirase._

_-Lo sabrás, porque tu corazón latirá más rápido y sonreirás sin motivo.-ella esbozo una gran sonrisa que también contagio a Cissy._

_Las dos bajaron y descubrieron que poco a poco las casa, se llenaba de personas todas de altos rangos importantes. Los Lestrange, los Malfoy, los Nott eran algunas de las familias que asistían a esa reunión. Primm, se tensó al ver todas las miradas puestas sobre ellas._

_-No te asustes.-le susurró Narcissa, al tiempo que Bella llegaba y las acompañaba._

_Las tres Black, se paseaban hablando con los distintos pretendientes que podía llegar a tener la menor. Rabastan Lestrange, no perdía de vista a la joven Metamorfamaga._

_-Mi pequeña Primm, ya no eres una niña ahora eres toda una mujer.- comentó Druella, al ver a su hija._

_-Y debo decirle señora, que es una dama hermosa.- comento Rabastan, el cual miraba a Primm, con un solo objetivo._

_-Mi hermano tiene razón, se ve que la belleza se hereda en la familia Black.- animo__Rodolphus, tomando por la cintura a Bella._

_-Primm, querida estás hermosa.- comento su tía sonriendo mientras miraba de reojo a su hijo menor. _

_-Tú también lo estás, tía.- sonrío mientras apretaba ligeramente la mano de su hermana._

_La mujer, golpeo disimuladamente a su hijo menor para que se llevara a Primm._

_-Primm, ¿Me haces el honor de acompañarme a caminar?- dijo extendiendo el brazo para que ella lo agarrase._

_Ella con un poco más de seguridad accedió, siendo guiada por su primo. Dieron varias vueltas hablando de temas variados, varias veces se cruzaba con ciertos ojos grises que le sonreían. Los ojos ambarinos de Primm, se dejaban hipnotizar por los de Sirius._

_-¿Primm, me estás escuchando?- tuvo que cortar contacto visual para fijarse de nuevo en Regulus._

_-Lo lamentó, Reg, me distraje pensando en toda esta situación.-el joven Black, sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su prima._

_-No importa, Primm, no debes preocuparte.-la Metamorfamaga, sonrió de lado y volvió la vista hacía el centro de la sala._

_Antes de las 10:00 de la noche, los elfos llamaron avisando que la cena estaba lista. Regulus, tendió su mano para que su prima fuese con él. Todos los invitados se encontraban en la mesa hablando y riendo sobre diferentes temas. Primm, se encontraba nerviosa y casi no probaba bocado._

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el menor de los Black, tomando por debajo de la mesa la mano de la Metamorfamaga._

_-Sí.-contestó con media sonrisa. Cygnus, se puso de pie e hizo callar a los presentes._

_-Hoy es una noche demasiado importante para nosotros. Hace 15 años, mi amada esposa, me dio mi tercer regalo especial en este mundo, mi pequeña Primm. Hoy, ella, se ha convertido en una mujer y ha llegado el momento en que deba escoger a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida. Es por eso que nos pareció conveniente que Antonin Dolohov, sea el indicado para nuestra pequeña.-todos los presentes estaban alegres ante la noticias a excepción de Primm._

_-¿Qué?-preguntó en voz alta._

_-Así es, amor, él será tú prometido.-Druella esbozó una sonrisa para su hija. La Metamorfamaga, se esforzó por poner su mejor sonrisa._

_Luego de que la cena hubiese concluido, los invitados, se fueron retirando. La familia Black, se encontraba en la sala junto al fuego. Primm aún seguía indignada por el pretendiente que le otorgaron._

_-Si me disculpan, me iré a mi habitación.-murmuró poniéndose de pie y subiendo las escaleras. El color de su cabello, cambió a un gris opaco, que reflejaba tristeza._

_Una vez que cerró la puerta, se dejó deslizar juntando sus rodillas al pecho, soltó un sollozo y no pudo reprimir que las lágrimas comenzaran a bañar su rostro. El moño cayó al suelo, junto a una pulsera que adornaba su muñeca. Luego de unos segundos apoyo su cabeza contra la madera de la puerta y pasó su mano por sus mejillas para borrar el rastro de las lágrimas. Se puso de pie y se acercó a su escritorio, tomo su pluma y un trozo de pergamino._

_"Querida Andy:_

_Lo que temíamos se ha vuelto realidad, ya estoy destinada a ser la esposa de alguien que ni siquiera conozco. Antonin Dolohov, será el hombre con el que deba casarme, ¿genial, verdad? Hubiera preferido que sea con Kreacher, con quien me casara, hubiera sido más tolerable. Tan solo deseo ser libre y poder salir de esta casa, para vivir mi vida como se me dé la gana y no depender de nada ni de nadie._

_Pronto seré mayor de edad y me iré de aquí, pronto._

_Atte. P.A.B"_

_Luego de dejar la pluma de lado, llamó a su lechuza y le ató la carta en la pata._

_-Ya sabes dónde encontrarla.-le susurró, colocándola en el alfeizar de la ventana._

_Luego de haber visto como su lechuza se perdía entre las nubes, Primm, se acostó en su cama dejando escapar varios suspiros de cansancio y frustración. Desde aquella noche, su vida, sería un calvario que tenía nombre y apellido. Antonin Dolohov._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**"Recuerdos"**_

_**Primm:**_

Vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas había dado en toda la noche, la noticia de mi compromiso, no me había dejado pegar un ojo y me mantenía en un estado de insomnio, que no tenía desde la partida de mi hermana. Durante la noche, había oído una discusión, pero estaba demasiado cansada para ponerle atención. En parte fue algo que no me dejó descansar.

Había dormido poco y nada, sentía los ojos cansados y no paraba de soltar bostezos. El sol ya brillaba en el opaco cielo, pero aún seguía en la cama. Faltaban dos semanas y volvería a Hogwarts, era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos.

Me fregué los ojos y me enderecé en la cama, aún no había recibido respuesta de Andy, eso era demasiado devastador.

-¿Antonin Dolohov?-murmuré, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Por qué me suena?- dejé de darle vueltas al asunto y me levanté. Camine unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la ventana. Corrí las cortinas, permitiendo ver el panorama del exterior. Como siempre, las calles, estaban desoladas y el cielo estaba gris, con apenas alguna aparición del sol, pero una notable temperatura que hacía que diese calor con solo mirar hacia afuera. Solté un suspiro e ingresé al baño.

Me miré por unos instantes al espejo, aún tenía rastro de maquillaje surcando mis ojos. Tomé una pequeña toalla y la humedecí un poco, lo suficiente como para poder limpiarme. Me apoyé en los bordes del lavamanos, dejando que el vapor del agua, llenara todo mi rostro. Volví a levantar la vista para mirar mi reflejó y salí.

Busqué en mi armario algo apropiado para usar en un día, particularmente, caluroso. Revisé varias veces, pero nada parecía contentarme. Hoy no estaba de humor para ser quisquillosa a la hora de vestirme, por lo que tomé lo primero que vi en una percha. Me di cuenta que me había despertado demasiado temprano y que nadie de mi familia, estaba despierto. Camine hasta la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con mi elfina, Poe, y con el viejo y cascarrabias de Kreacher.

-¡Ama!-exclamó Poe, al verme.- ¿Qué puede preparar Poe, para usted?-tampoco tenía un gran apetito, solo me senté en la mesa y tomé una roja manzana, que había en un frutero. Los dos elfos, volvieron a su trabajo, mientras yo desayunaba.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano, mirando un punto fijo en las viejas y desgastadas paredes de la cocina. Mi cabeza seguía pensando de donde conocía el nombre mi prometido. Estaba claro decir que había estado en Slytherin, más que seguro es un mago de sangre pura y que debe ser conocido de mi hermana o en efecto, de mis cuñados. Todo era demasiado confuso y hacía que me diesen dolores de cabeza, con solo pensar que tendré que ser su esposa.

-Poe, ¿Qué ocurrió cuando me fui a dormir?-pregunté, dando un nuevo mordisco a mi manzana. Vi que el rostro de mi elfina, se tornó un poco pálido.

-¡Oh, ama! Anoche la ama Walburga tuvo una discusión con el amo… digo, con el joven Sirius.-enarqué una ceja y le indiqué que prosiguiera.-La ama Walburga se volvió loca y lo echo de la casa. Cuando parecía que se había calmado, la situación empeoro y lo eliminó del Árbol.- sentía que la misma situación, volvía a repetirse nuevamente. No dije nada más y salí de la cocina.

Subí las escaleras para llegar a los cuartos superiores. Varias de las habitaciones tenían la puerta cerrada, algunas de ellas estaban ocupadas y otras no. Los cuadros dormían, otros roncaban pero no se percataban de mi presencia. Seguí caminando hasta llegar al final de pasillo, ahí se encontraba la habitación de Andrómeda. Giré la perilla e ingresé. Recordaba que mamá se había enojado demasiado cuando se enteró de que mi hermana era una traidora. Luego de echarla, vino hasta aquí y comenzó a lanzar hechizos contra todo lo que había a su alrededor, destruyendo casi todo. Yo era pequeña y veía todo desde el marco de la puerta.

Hoy a varios años de su partida, todo seguía igual que antes. Las plumas de las almohadas seguían esparcidas por todo el suelo, la pintura de las paredes estaba deteriorada, los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos, había manchas de humedad en las esquinas debido a los años que tenía la habitación.

Ingresé lentamente hasta llegar a un, pequeño y roído, sillón. No recordaba cuan vacía era esta casa. Andy era la única persona que podía entenderme, la única que sabía marcar la diferencia con respecto a los demás integrantes de mi familia. Pero por extraño que pareciese, me afectaba que Sirius se vaya tan repentinamente. Desde que nací, me llevé mal con él. Simplemente no congeniábamos y siempre discutíamos. Bellatrix me decía que no debía acercarme a él, ya que solo me traería problemas. Pero cuando comencé a crecer, me di cuenta de que me gustaba tenerlo cerca. Pero parecía más extraño que el odio y el resentimiento que tenía hacía él, haya desaparecido en cuestión de horas. Aún no entendía el motivo de la discusión, pero daba por sentado, que mi tía se habría enojado por la diferente opinión de mi primo. Él si era como Andrómeda. Decidido, valiente, no le temía a nada ni a nadie, no tenía pelos en la lengua a la hora de decir lo que pensaba. Él si era todo un Gryffindor.

_Día de Halloween, mamá y papá, habían salido, Narcissa ya se había mudado con Lucius y Bellatrix se encontraba en una reunión con los Lestrange. Yo estaba solo en compañía de mi elfina y de Regulus. Nada interrumpía la tranquilidad que reinaba en el momento. Reg, se había quedado dormido en el sillón y Poe, se había parado para comenzar con la cena. Yo dejé el libro que sostenía sobre mis manos y subí a mi habitación. Cuando estaba por pisar el último escalón, una estruendosa música, comenzó a retumbar por toda la casa._

_-¡Saquen esa atrocidad!-gritaba uno de los cuadros, tapándose las orejas con las manos y poniendo muecas de repulsión. Imité el acto del cuadro, pero no grité ni nada, solo seguí la música. Me detuve en delante de la habitación de Sirius. La puerta estaba entreabierta, dejando ver apenas el interior. Jamás había llegado hasta ahí, siempre prefería evitar tener que pasar por ahí, pero la curiosidad me gano. Había afiches de grupos musicales Muggles, fotos de chicas Muggles y demás cosas que sin duda, molestaban a mi familia. Estaba por retirarme, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. De golpe, mi cabello se tornó blanco, del susto._

_-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó secamente, apoyándose en el marco._

_-No debo darte explicaciones de lo que hago o no en mi casa.-respondí con la mayor severidad del mundo.-Solo venía a decirte que saques esa música tan… tan… espantosa. Es una casa decente si no te has dado cuenta.-él soltó una carcajada, cerrando la puerta frente a mi nariz, haciendo que mi cabello se tornara completamente rojo de la ira. Solté un bufido y me di media vuelta. La música no había parado, al contrario, se escuchaba más alto._

Sonreí involuntariamente al recordarlo, pero, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué debería importarme lo que él hiciera o no? Solté un largo suspiro y me apoyé sobre la palma de mis manos. Ahora sí que la casa, estaba completamente vacía.


End file.
